shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deji Deji no Mi
The Deji Deji no Mi (ファンクファンク) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a DJ. Deji meaning “DJ or Disc Jockey”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the DJ-DJ Fruit. Originally this fruit was put through Senju Corporations, then it was bought by a pirate on the black market. However the pirate was caught, the fruit was given to the Marines and then it passed through several different people. Then it was found and eaten by Brother Be’Bop. Strengths The Deji Deji no Mi, has a few strength the first being that it is a fruit that manipulates time. When Brother Be’Bop scratches the discs at different speeds, he can make sound waves that slow down attacks coming at him or he can speed up his attacks. Such as if he wishes to make his attacks hurt more he would throw a weapons or such and then scratching his discs different speeds he can make go as slow as a snail or as fast as a bullet. He can do this with sound waves as well, by different scratches he can send out a fast or slow wave, or a combination of both. Of course these sounds waves also would have an effect on the mind. So he can create illusions to an extend and mess with a person sense of balance, to help gain the upper hand in battle. Also Brother Be’Bop had discovered that he is able to make his sound waves travel underground and can cause a small earthquake in a certain amount of area. Weakness This fruit does have a few weaknesses, the first being that Brother Be’Bop can be affected by his sounds waves as well. So this is why he wears headphones, so the sound waves will not affect him. Also the distance that he can make his sound waves travel through the ground to make an earthquake like action is about 700 yards. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Attacks Jun (順, Literally Meaning:"Turn") Be'Bop releases a sound wave that can slice his opponents. Very similar to Apoo's Shan attack, but Be'Bop will turn a record that forms from his body. *'Jun Renda' (順, Literally Meaning:"Turn Barrage") Be'Bop will release several sound waves that come at an opponent one after the other, cutting and slicing limbs off of his opponents. Much like the Shan technique again, but it is a barrage that comes at opponents. Bumu (爆ドーン, Literally Meaning: "Boom") Be'Bop releases a sound wave that can cause an explosion near his enemy with devastating effects. This attack is much like Apoo's Don attack, but this one covers a much wide space and damage than Apoo's. *'Bumu Renda' (爆ドーン,Literally Meaning: "Boom Barrage") Be'Bop releases several sound wave that can cause an explosions near his enemy with devastating effects. Osoikizu (傷, Literally Meaning: "Slow Scratch") Brother Be'Bop, can release sound waves that will slow time down within the sound waves. Such as all that touches the sound waves will slow down, until he puts it back to normal or uses a fast speed. This attack he has used countless times as a defense, for example. Brother Be'Bop was able to slow down a bullet come at him, enough were he could dodge it. He also had slowed down a whole being before, a young man was ready to punch Brother Be'Bop but the Osoikizu sound waves had hit the boy and he was going at an extremely slow passe. So slow that Brother Be'Bop was able to walk to the bar, grab a drink and then return back to defeat the boy. Kyukizu (急, Literally Meaning: "Fast Scratch") Brother Be'Bop is able to release sound waves that speed up things within the sound waves or whatever they touch. Brother Be'Bop uses this for us his attacks, such as he was able to throw daggers and by the Kyukizu waves hitting them. Kongouki-Kongouki (混合機混合機, Literally Meaning: "Mix-Mix") Brother Be'Bop is able to release several different kinda of sound waves by this, he can scratch his records at different speeds to affect different things. The main use for this is that, he will slow down and opponent with the Osoikizu waves and use the Kyukizu waves to speed up his attacks or projectile weapons. *'Kongouki-Kongouki no Seme' (混合機混合機, Literally Meaning: "Mix-Mix Attack") Brother Be'Bop will first release slow waves to make time go slow around him, then he will throw knives or such into the air. Using slow waves onto them to make them slow down, while he gets a good distance away. Brother Be'Bop then releases fast waves at the knives or such, as they go at the slowed down opponents. They will go through them or explode much faster and cause more damage. Funk-a-Dunk no Dansu (ダンス, Literally Meaning: “Funk-a-Dunk Dance”) Brother Be’Bop will release different sound waves at different speed, to make the victim to literally dance. Of course he had found a few other techniques with this, from controlling others to attack people and even making the battle fields go crazy. *'Explosion Dance' Brother Be’Bop will release sound waves that make the things its touch to basically explode, from trees to even people. Of course the thing that makes it different from his Bumu technique is the fact that it will explode in a straight line. *'Attack Dance' Brother Be’Bop after getting the opponent to start the Funk-a-Dunk dance, will get them to basically move fast and slow at a great passé. To make it look as if he is controlling them, he will take control of one or even thousands in order to attack each other. Much like Doflamingo’s fruit, but it is really Brother Be’Bop making them go fast and slow so fast that it looks like they are being controlled like puppets. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit